nexusffrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Trog's Tavern
Upon entering the tavern you find it to be rustic, dim, cramped, and smelling of spilled beer. Moving through the crowd, half of which seem to be deadtiming, you spot a fireplace with a banjowood carving on the mantle, you also make out through the haze the curving bar and private booths hidden behind ferns. A side door leading to a patio outside reveals a hungry looking dumpster mimic sneaking towards an unsuspecting customer." 'Welcome to Trog's tavern! The Nexus' oldest (and the one of the finest!) eating and drinking establishment! The science of simultaneously Trog's somehow simultaneously exists in both ''Inside and Town! The Nexus scholars and mages have tried to figure out the secret of how this works, but with no avail. The common theory is that Trog's is located in a pocket dimension, and any entrance into Trog's is a portal. When exits Trog's, they go back into the city where they came. The portal likely remembers where they come from. Drinks DRINK MENU: Wines: Catoblepas Sauvingnon Chimera Cabernet - A hearty red with a hits of oak and black cherry. Chuul Lounge - Bacardi Limon, Aberration , creme de bananes and juices into a Chuul shaker half-filled with ice cubes. Shake well. Strain into a highball glass half-filled with ice cubes, and serve. Constitution Crushing Wine - Fort. DC 35 or pass out! Cormyrian Fireamber - Imported and very good. Eladrin Carbernet - Official Feywine of the Wild Hunt Feline's Fancy - A purplish, swirly mixture that any feline will adore. Funky Llama - A rich fruity wine, available in white or red. Iames Agonia - This tart, dark red wine will stun you and leave you feeling good for hours. Kobold Chianti - Tart. Tangy. Shifty. Merfolk Merlot - Full-bodied with a hint of rose. Powerlust Pinot - For those corruptable humans Shadar-Kai Shadowine - Served in a jagged, broken glass Spoonake Chablis - Straight from the Underdark! Warlock Wine - Best served cold Xorn Zinfandel - Sweet and fruity! '''Mixed Drinks: Aboleth Absinthe - Far Realmilicious! Black Shadow - A strong concoction guaranteed to send a chill down your spine at any temperature. Coffee Martini - Buzzzzz. Djinn and Tonic - Whirling ice cubes, fizzy soda, and one drunk genie. Dragon Liver Buster - Strongest drink in the house Dwarf Spirits Fire Archon Asylum Rum - "FAAR!!!" Haley's Liquer - Named for the redheaded rogue, a sweet creme liquer, excellent over ice. Hemo Colada - 100% less coconut, 100% more ichor Ice Liquer - From the Plane of Ice: guaranteed to cool you down. Ichor Liquor - Made from a fermented mix of various kinds of blood Jasphattan - El J's Secret Recipie, vermouth & bitters LEVEL UP LIQUER - Need a few extra XP? We gots XP in a bottle! Long Island Iced Tea - Tastes better than it will make you feel in the morning Murderita - Wasted away again... Piña CoLlama - If you're not into yoga and have half a brain. Rampaging Rail Mixer - Mad strong! Rust Monster - Scotch, drambuie shaken in a wooden mixer. Sneak on the Beach - Peach vodka, cran-pineapple juice, a cat hair Swampwater - Phosphorescent lemon-lime White Russian Wukei - for bounty hunters who dig dairy Wizard Blizzard - Crushed ice and Bourbon. The effect depends on the spell stored in it. Beers & Such: Ales: Archon, Guilders, Balthor's Best Grim Brewery Ginger Beer - Death-o-licious! Mind Flayer Mead - Mmm... brains. Other Fine Beverages: Celestial Soda Pop - Soda specially brewed in Celestia. Tastes divine. Darknight Coffee - cream has no effect Dragon's Fire Breath (cherry Kool-Aid) - for the kids! Fox Cola - the choice of the furry generation Llamonade - That cool, refreshing drink for quadrupeds Oni Tea - From the far east. Red Minotaur Energy Drink - a-MAZE-ing energy! Root Beer Save vs. Slow Slurpees™ - C-c-c-cold Hot Chocolate - Mmmmmmarshmallows MUNCHIES MENU: AbyssalNuts - damned and spicy Baked Goods - Scones and Muffins and Brownies oh my! We have no cake - the cake is a lie! Bamhacon - where the ham meets the bacon. Served with eggs. Court of Stars Salad - Fresh fey greens Hero Sandwiches - what else? Served with Villain vinegrette Velvet Elfish - Trogtilla chips and hot meat and cheese dip Yuan-ti Gyros - Lamb. Or halfling. We're not sure. Trog's Floor Chili - Don't ask Trog where it came from and Trog won't tell you "the floor" ' SMOKABLES:' Dwarven Cigars - From our axe-hewn humidor Coffin Nail™ Cigarettes - Get Nailed! Halfling Pipeweed - Bogart™ brand __________________ Category:Taverns Category:Locations